Tomorrow is Another Day
by AsianChickSL23
Summary: What if Ashley had died instead of Melly? What if Scarlett decided to shape up? What happens?
1. Chapter 01

**Tomorrow…is Another Day**

_Written By AsianChick and SL23_

Disclaimer: We do not own Gone with the Wind or any of the characters. The only thing we own are the books. 

**Author's Note: **Hello there everyone! I, SL23, and AsianChick are revising this chapter. We truly apologized that we have not updated the story at all. We hope that updates will be more frequent. We would like to thank those kind reviewers for their encouragement to continue. We hope that you like this version; it should be more understandable and hopefully filled with few errors. Please tell us what you think of it. On with the story….

**Chapter One**

Over the city of Atlanta hung dark rain clouds from which rain poured down fervently. The weather perfectly complemented this depressing day. A fairly sizable crowd could be seen gathering in Atlanta's Oakland Cemetery. The crowd consisted of the Old Guard, who were dressed in black and held umbrellas over their heads, a weak attempt to stay dry. In the group stood India Wilkes, staring at the small group of mourners on the far side of the cemetery. Sectioned off from the others stood two women and three children huddled up together under two separate but large umbrellas. 

One of the women shed not any tears. She had vowed to herself that she was through with crying and mourning. One would think her as a heartless and cold person. She stood with her head held high, quietly comforting the other woman, who was silently shedding tears. She held one of the large umbrellas over the pale woman. Next to the two females stood two boys near the same age and a young girl-perhaps two years younger than her male companions-under another umbrella. Young Beau Wilkes stood watching bewilderedly as the funeral came to an end.  Wade Hampton stood next to his best friend, watching as the minister summed up his prayers. Ella Kennedy watched her mother's blank face. 

Quickly, the funeral came to an end, and now the body of the decease was being lowered into the snug little hole in the Atlanta ground. The coffin in which the person was confined to looked bare and desolate. The plain pine box held Ashley Wilkes, the late husband of Melanie Wilkes. 

The pale and weeping woman of the two women gave a cry. "Nooo!! Ashley!!" The other woman held her sister-in-law back, murmuring soothing words to the distressed woman. 

"Shh, Melly! Come on let's go home. Just remember that you have Beau to think of, Melly. Ashley wouldn't want you to neglect your son just because you were crying over him. Come, let us return to my home," said the woman, in a voice that held compassion in it for the first time. 

"You're right, Scarlett," said Melly, composing herself, trying her best to put aside her pain. "Besides, my pain must not be as great as yours, sister."

Over on the other side of the small plot of land called a cemetery, stood two old ladies. Dolly Merriwether and Caroline Meade stood together, watching Scarlett O'Hara Hamilton Kennedy Butler. They shook their head at the woman. All throughout the funeral arrangements, Scarlett's face was as blank as a piece of paper. 

"Look at her. I pity poor Melanie, being comforted by the likes of Scarlett Butler. I wonder where her husband is?" questioned Caroline Meade. 

"He probably didn't want to be around his wife at a time like this. Everyone knows that Scarlett and Ashley Wilkes probably…," but Dolly Merriwether was cut off by Caroline Meade.

"Don't talk about the dead like that Dolly Merriwether," reprimanded Caroline.

India Wilkes couldn't help but over hear the conversation. She was still mad at Scarlett for taking Charles Hamilton away from her. She also blamed the belle of Georgia for the death of her dear brother. 

"I wouldn't put it pass that Scarlett. No doubt she seduced Ashley. Poor Melanie just doesn't want to believe it," said India bitterly. 

The people around her agreed with her statement. The thought had been running through everyone's mind for the past few days. 

Over at the other side of the cemetery, Melanie followed Scarlett to the awaiting carriage. Along the way, Scarlett passed her youngest child's grave. She stopped for a brief moment, and then hurried along after Melanie and the children. 

Uncle Peter, the coachman, held open the carriage door for them and closed it shut as the final passenger was seated inside. As Peter climbed up to his position, he heard Scarlett order him to drive toward the huge mansion, instead of to Aunt Pittypat's. 

When they reached the huge mansion that Rhett had built for Scarlett, everyone descended from the carriage in a hurry to take shelter from the pouring rain. Over the last couple of minutes, the rain had turned into a raging storm. As the fivesome entered the house, Scarlett immediately ascended the stairs. The waves of grief and pain had finally hit her and she wished to be alone when shedding her tears. Though she had vowed not to cry again, she at least would not let anyone see her tears. 

"I'll be in my room. Please make yourself at home, Melly," she said, biting her lip. 

Melanie, however, hadn't heard what Scarlett had just uttered. She felt a huge wave of pain hit her. She was for to distraught to think of the children who know stood by her side, wondering what they should do. The huge mansion made the children feel scared. As Melanie slouched onto one of the Victorian chairs, her thoughts were on her late husband. 

_'What shall I do with my life now that my dear Ashley has gone? How will I live without him? My poor Beau, **our** son, needs a father. Why did Ashley have to leave life so soon? Beau needs a father and not any father, he needs Ashley. Most of all, **I** need Ashley.'_

She started to whimper and dug her teeth into her quivering lips to retain a shout of pain and misery. She looked about herself and saw that the children were standing stiffly, waiting for some command to be given. 

"My dear children, how hungry you must be. I'll fetch you something to eat," she said, getting up and walking to the kitchen to see to it that food would be served to not only the children, but Scarlett and herself. On the way, her thoughts were fixed on Scarlett. 

_'I should console poor Scarlett. She has been such a dear, arranging everything. She really loved my dear Ashley as the brother she never had. The poor soul needs comforting and here I am acting foolish. How selfish of me to think only of myself.'_

Upstairs, Scarlett entered her chambers, Thinking that she would find solace in the dark, she opened her bedroom door to find it not only lit up with light, but someone was in her room. 

**End of Chapter One**

A/N: Tell us what you think of it!! Do you like it? 


	2. Chapter 02

**Tomorrow…Is Another Day**

_Written By: SL23_

_Authors' Notes:__ Okay, to clear things up, this particular story takes place near the end of Gone with the Wind and will go through the sequel, Scarlett. What happens into between will be based loosely on that. Meaning, we will stick to the basic storyline, but weave our way. And the part where Rhett decides to leave Scarlett, that does not happen. On with the story…_

**_Chapter Two_**

****

Rhett Butler sat ever so comfortably on one of the Victorian chairs that were place meticulously around Scarlett's large room. He sat waiting for his wife to return from Ashley Wilkes's funeral. He had not expected her to return so long, but he knew from experience to expect the unexpected from Scarlett. 

Rhett watched the many changes of emotions play on his young wife's face. Clearly she was shocked to see him. Anger swiftly made its appearance. Rhett also thought that he saw a small hint of happiness fly by. 

"What are you doing here, Rhett?" asked Scarlett, her tone belying that she was not unhappy to see him, yet was. 

"Can't a husband see his own wife? Especially when the wife has had such a tragic death in the family," he replied in a sardonic tone. 

Scarlett glared at the man that was her husband. At the moment she was confused with everything. She thought that she had loved Ashley, but all along it was Rhett that she pined for. Not that she was going to blurt out and tell him that. He would think that she was a fool. There was no way that she would let him think that of her. Her mind drifted back to the mind turning conversation that Melanie and she had just the day before. 

_Flashback_

_The weather was cloudy, rain on its way. Scarlett and Melanie both opted to stay inside Aunt Pittypat's. It was a day before Ashley's funeral. All the proper funeral arrangements were finished and Scarlett and Melanie took the rest of the day to rest. _

_"Are you sure that you can go tomorrow?" asked Scarlett. She stared at her sister-in-law. _

_She wondered how she could have ever hated a person like Melly. She had realized just in time what a dear friend Melly was to her. When __India__ had accused Scarlett of trying to seduce Ashley, Melly refused to believe the girl and stood up for Melly. Sometimes Melly reminded her of her mother. Scarlett remembered how she had strived to be like her mother. She wondered what her mother's reaction would be, knowing what Scarlett was labeled as in the public's eye._

_Scarlett found a great friend in Melly. So in return for all of Melly's kindness, she strived to be a better person. Somehow that afternoon led conversation toward Scarlett and Rhett. _

_"I know that Captain Butler would probably be angry at me for telling you this, but he really cares for you," said Melly. _

_Scarlett sat puzzled trying to process the words. Never did she think that Rhett Butler would care for anyone, except for their daughter, Bonnie. Scarlett felt a wave of pain at the thought of the little girl. She thought back to how her daughter died. Just like her Pa, Bonnie died while trying to jump over a fence. _

_Melanie watched as emotions flew across Scarlett's face. She had thought that some good news would cheer up her sister. _

_"Are you okay Scarlett?"_

_Scarlett came out of her thoughts and looked at Melly. Only recently had she noticed how tired Melly looked. Scarlett attempted a weak smile. _

_"I'm fine."_

_End Flashback_

Ever since then, Scarlett was thinking of Melly's words. Did Rhett really care for her? Realizing that she hadn't answered, she attempted a response. 

"What do you want, Rhett?" she asked wearily. All of the work had worn her out. She had intended to get some sleep. Right now, she knew that she looked awful.

"You look like you haven't had sleep in days," said Rhett. He made a move towards her. 

"Don't. I can take care of myself. I don't need your help."

"If you can take care of yourself, then why do you look like you do now? You can't even take care of your own kids, Scarlett. Don't tell me you don't need my help."

"I assure you, Rhett Butler, I can take care of myself and my children!" she yelled in anger. Her temper was rising fast, part of that was because she was being deprived of sleep. 

"Really then. I want to see it happen. I want to see you actually spend time with your children, play with them. Look after them. Actually care for them and knot that they exist."

Anger taking over, Scarlett blurted out, "And that you will see. Now all I wish for is sleep if you will let leave."

"As you wish." With those words, he made his leave. A tiny part of Scarlett wished that Rhett had decided to stay and not leave. She watched as Rhett walked out of the room and down the winding stairs. 

She decided that she would prepare for bed. Tomorrow she would pack to leave for Tara with Melly and the kids. As soon as she was about to get into bed, Melly walked in with a tray of food. 

"I thought that maybe you would need some comforting. Here, I brought you some hot soup."

"Thank you Melly, but I feel too tired to eat," refused Scarlett, but the look in Melly's eyes made her accept the offer.

"I guess I changed my mind, I will have some of that soup." She watched as Melly set the large tray down on a nearby table. 

"Where are the children?" asked Scarlett. 

Melly had not expected such a question from Scarlett, but answered her anyway. "They're eating downstairs in the dining room with Captain Butler."

Scarlett almost paled. She had thought that Rhett had left, but he was still here. This would throw off her plans. And she remembered her earlier statement with Rhett. There was no way that she would let Rhett think that she could not care for her own children. Then realizing that she was caring way too much about what Rhett thought, she said to herself that she would only do it to spite him. 

Melly noticed Scarlett's pale face. "You should eat up Scarlett dear. You look awfully pale. You must rest if you're planning to go to Tara tomorrow."

"You are coming too?"

"Yes. I will see to it that everything is packed. After all you've done by arranging Ashley's…funeral, I would like to repay you. Now rest."

Scarlett let Melly play the mother hen and she was soon lying in her bed, thinking of what was to come. Things were certainly going to be different. She would think about everything tomorrow, after all tomorrow is another day. 

**End Chapter Two**

Tell us what you think!


	3. Chapter 03

**Tomorrow…is Another Day**

_Written By: AsianChick and SL23_

Authors' Note: We are so sorry for having neglecting this story for so long. Updates will be slow, but we will finish the story, even if it takes forever! And we do not own _Gone with the Wind_ or _Scarlett_ in any way.

**_Chapter Three_**

Scarlett didn't care if patience was a virtue. After spending a train ride with three children who seemed to have all the energy in the world, she was feeling tired and hungry and very irritated. How on earth Melanie could put up with them, Scarlett couldn't fathom it. Now, here she was at the end of her patience waiting for Will to pick them up at Jonesboro Depot.

"Momma, how long until we get to Tara?" asked Ella, tugging on her dress.

Trying her best to not explode in front of her daughter, she replied as serenely as she could. "Not long now."

"Come on, why don't we take a look around until your Uncle Will gets here. A little exercise never hurt anyone," said Melanie, pointing out interesting sights that only someone as optimistic as her could find remotely interesting. Nevertheless, the children listened to her with rapt attention.

Scarlett couldn't help but feel a little jealous at her sister-in-law. Sometimes she wished her own children would treat her that way. Shaking her head, she kept a clear view of the roads, watching for the late Will.

Soon enough, Will pulled up right next to the depot. "Afternoon, Scarlett. Sorry I was late. I had to check up on something in the fields."

Trying to show off a new side of herself, Scarlett replied by saying, "It's quite alright, Will. It gave us time to give the children a little exercise. They were all stiff from the long train ride."

Will nodded, wondering why Scarlett was acting so differently. "Where's your maid?"

"She's back in Atlanta. It's only Melanie, the kids, and me. Besides, I'm old enough to take care of myself."

Again Will nodded, as he silently loaded the luggage into the wagon that looked as if it had seen better years.

"Melly, kids, Uncle Will is here."

Scarlett waved impatiently for them to come over as she took the seat next to Will. Acting like this just took too much out of her.

"Scarlett, Sue Ellen was wondering just how long you were going to be staying at Tara," asked Will, a little nervous.

_'Ooh, the nerve of Sue Ellen. __Tara__ belongs to me too. There's no reason I can't come and go to __Tara__ as I please."_

Before she could answer, Melanie swiftly climbed into the seat next to her as the kids settled into the back with the luggage.

"Hello, Will. How have you guys been faring? Are the children fit? And what about Sue Ellen?" demanded Melanie in that quiet way of hers.

Will tried to answer all the questions that were thrown at him. By the time Tara came into sight, Melanie and Scarlett knew the faring of Tara and all of its inhabitants, including the small amount of servants and animals.

"Scarlett, so nice to see you again. What did you do this time that we are graced with your presence for the time being?" asked Sue Ellen in a sugary sweet tone.

"Tara is mine too. I do have a right to return to my home," she bit out a little coldly, bristling at her sister's callous remark.

"Well, some of us have known the comforts of only one home while others get to bathe in luxury."

"Oh be quiet Sue Ellen. Anything that comes out of you mouth is nothing but whining."

"Why you---."

"Why don't we get settled in, Scarlett? I'm sure the kids are starving. They haven't eaten since lunch. We've brought some extra food, just in case the children wanted a snack. Could you show me to the kitchen, so I can unpack them for the children?" interrupted Melanie, sensing another of the sibling quarrels.

Sue Ellen glared darkly at Scarlett. "Sure, Melanie. The kitchen is this way. It's awful sweet how you think about others the way you do."

"And why don't I take you and the kids to your rooms," said Will, stepping in to stop Scarlett from pouncing on her sister for that last comment.

Mentally composing herself, Scarlett motioned for Ella, Wade, and Beau to follow her. "I'm sorry about that, Will. It's just that Sue Ellen brings out the worst in me."

Scarlett couldn't believe those words came out of her mouth. As far as she was concerned, Sue Ellen could go to hell and burn slowly in the hot fires.

Following Will, he showed her to Careen's old room. "I'm sorry that you couldn't have your room, but Sue Ellen thought it best to let the girls have it since it is the largest. And since there aren't enough rooms to spare, you're going to have to share this with Melanie."

Scarlett just nodded. "And the children?"

"Wade and Beau can share one of the playrooms that we converted into a bedroom. And Ella will just have to stay with her cousins."

"Okay, kids, you heard what Uncle Will said. Now hurry up before dinner is all gone," said Scarlett.

Once Will and the kids were gone, Scarlett walked into Careen's room. Maybe coming back to Tara wasn't such a great idea. She needed to come up with a plan and fast. There was no possible way she could live like this for more than a few days. She needed to think about what propositions she had available. First, she wanted some food in her stomach. After unpacking for both herself and Melanie, Scarlett headed downstairs to see what was for dinner.

Tomorrow she would have a new plan to carry out. A plan that would consist of comfort for the five of them. A plan that didn't include Sue Ellen.

**End Chapter Three**

_Okay, the storyline might be moving a little slow, but what can we do. We're sure that in future chapters we'll be moving at to fast a pace. And if any of the characters seem out of character, please tell us so we can work on getting them better. And thank you for reading and staying with our story, even if our updates are infrequent._

_AsianChick_

_SL23_


End file.
